Episode III (Call of Juarez)
"That bastard child's been a burden on this Earth since the day he was born. Shiftless, no account coward. How dare he end a life as righteous as my brother's. If I could I would kill him. Lord, is that what You want from me? To be Your sword? I've spent twenty years preaching to hyenas and wolves, but maybe there are some who are beyond redemption? Is that what You are telling me Lord? To destroy those who cannot be saved? Is that what You want? Then that is how I will serve you. '...and I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes, and they shall know that I am Jehovah when I lay My punishment upon them.'" ''- Reverend Ray, introduction to Episode III. '''Episode III', Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword is the third episode of Call of Juarez and follows Reverend Ray as he prepares to hunt down Billy Candle for the death of his brother and sister-in-law, which results in him liberating Hope from a band of criminals. <Episode II> <Episode IV> Story Ray opened a chest in his church and took out two rusted old guns and two boxes of ammunition, wondering how many lives they had taken, but then digressed noting they would be guided by the light of the lord. Exiting the church, he was confronted by Sheriff Tim Powell. Tim said it was the law's place to go after Billy, and Ray retorted that he represented a higher law - God's law. Tim told Ray he had gone berserk and was not going anywhere, and demanded the preacher surrender his weapons. In the crowd behind them, a man encouraged the Sheriff to lock Ray up, a second saying to hang him and in response, the sheriff angrily fired a warning shot up into the air and shouted at the crowd to be quiet or he would lock them all up. When Tim turned around to continue talking to the preacher, a man drew his weapon and shot the sheriff dead. Ray pursued the killer through the crowd out into the street where he was eventually confronted by four gunslingers. Against all odds, the aging reverend show down all four men. Stepping forward, Ray heard someone above assaulting Mrs. Powell and her cry for the preacher's help. Rushing up to the balcony, Ray kicked the door in and killed the assailants. Mrs. Powell asked Ray why he stirred them up, that because of that Tim was dead. She revealed that the outlaws were are planning on breaking into the jail to get more weapons and free their friends. She gave the reverend the key to the prison and said that now Tim was gone, Ray was the only chance they had. Ray left and fought his way to the sheriff's office where he engaged in a lengthy firefight. Entering the office, he was met with more resistance but easily cut them down. However after he rose to the second floor, the outlaws locked the doors and set the building ablaze. Ray fled onto the roof and into an adjacent barn, once inside he crossed to the other side and through an opening, where he rained gunfire down on unsuspecting criminals. Climbing across the fallen pipe of a cistern the preacher fought his way to the town square. Clyde then appeared on the balcony of the Forrester's Grand Saloon and shouted he knew this day would come, that Ray would show the town his true colors and claimed that they were two sides of the same coin. Clyde said this was the last time Ray would get in his way and then took shelter inside his saloon while men on the roof threw sticks of dynamite at Ray. Fending off the assault and eliminating his opponents, he was then flanked by a few more outlaws whom pushed a wagon full of explosive barrels at Ray, whom dodged it and gunned down the fiends. Ray then set the saloon on fire with the help of the wagons' explosives. The outlaws ran out of the saloon, and were immediately taken out by the reverend. The last of the oppressors rushed out and threw himself on the ground, quickly extinguishing the flames on his clothes. Clyde stated that Ray was no man of God, implying he knew what Ray really was. Ray started to retort with a quote from the bible and Clyde interrupted, rhetorically asking him if he thought heaven wanted anything to do with him. Forrester said that he was going to hell, and he was going to send him there. Engaging in a duel, seconds later Clyde was shot dead, and Ray proclaimed that God had made him His right hand, His judge, His jury, and His executioner. Ray then warned Billy that he would would bring the wrath of God. Characters * Ray McCall * Tim Powell * Mrs. Powell * V. Stoner * Clyde Forrester Weapons *Fists * Border Gun - Two Rusty Border Guns are carried by Ray. Tim Powell and Clyde Forrester also carry Border Guns, along with several enemies. A Prime Border Gun can be found in a chest in the building next to the cistern. * 1889 Classic Six Shooter - Carried by enemies. A Prime 1889 Classic Six Shooter can be found in a dresser drawer in the first room in the building next to the one the Prime Border Gun is found. * Quickshooter - Carried by enemies. A Prime Quickshooter is used by an outlaw in the town square, whom is usually near the wagon with the two men inside (after facing the man with the tomahawk). * Dynamite - Four men atop the roof of the Grand Saloon will throw dynamite at Ray. * Tomahawk - A hefty man will burst out of an outhouse and attempt to kill Ray with a tomahawk. It can then be picked up and used. Secrets * Secret #5 "Kacper Michalski" - * Secret #6 "Pawl Blaszczak" - * Secret #7 "Rafal Zerych" - Achievements (Xbox 360) * Gunfighter (15g) - Kill 10 enemies using Concentration Mode. Trivia * "The Prodigal Son Returns", "He Who Is Without Sin...", and "Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword" all take place on Sunday. * The first mission where an enemy uses a Tomahawk. * This episode is the last to be set in Hope, Texas. * "Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword" is a saying derived from a passage in the Bible. The passage is from Matthew 26:52 in which the disciple Peter pulls out a sword, but Jesus tells him to put it away. The full verse is as follows: "Then said Jesus unto him, 'Put up again thy sword into his place: for all they that take the sword shall perish by the sword.'" Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes